Can I Have Family?
by choidiary
Summary: Aku tidak memiliki keluarga. Tapi aku berharap memiliki sebuah keluarga hanya dengannya. Apakah itu salah? Karena aku hanyalah mencintainya seorang Karin Pair of Sasukarin slight Sasuhina Narusaku
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pairing Sasukarin

Karin POV

"Hahhhhh" helaan itu terus saja keluar dengan sendirinya 10 menit akhir ini. Entah itu bertanda ia gugup, takut, ataupun senang dirinya sendiri tak tahu. Sejak tiba di kuil ini, ia hanya dapat memejamkan berharap hal ini tidaklah sedang terjadi. Tapi seperti halnya mimpi yang ia inginkan, harapan itu sepertinya tak sejalur dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Tiga menit lagi, menjelang sejarah dihidupnya akan berubah. Ah tidak, bukan tiga menit lagi tapi sejak dulu sejarah dihidupnya tak ada hal bersinar sama sekali.

Tap, tap, tap.

Suara sepatu yang berpijak tersebut terdengar begitu lemah. Seakan mengindikasi bahwa siapapun yang berjalan saat itu tidaklah ada semangat hidup. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah yang sedang terjadi. Dipelankannya tapakan kakinya agar ia tidak sampai begitu cepat disana, di otaknya pun telah berputar skema yang akan terjadi hari ini setelah ia pulang nanti. Berkemas, tengah malam serta pergi. Seperti sudah menjadi memori yang sangat kuat. Skema itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

"Ah iya, samarkan cakra!" Kagetnya, tiba-tiba karena hal penting itu begitu saja terlupakan.

"Karin-nee !!!" Teriak seseorang dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Oh, rambut merah muda itu melambai-lambai selaras dengan tangan sang pelaku disertai langkah cepat yang dilakukan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Karin, mereka menunggumu bodoh. Cepat ke altar sekarang juga." Perintah Sakura dengan cepat, tak lupa napas ngos-ngosannya. Seperti pelari maraton.

"Tenanglah adik ipar. Aku tadi hanya menghabiskan waktu di belakang kuil. Disana indah." Jawabku kepada Sakura sambil menggodanya. Adik ipar, hahaha panggilan yang lucu. Padahal terakhir kali aku ingat saat setelah perang aku dan dia berjuang keras agar mendapat perhatian orang itu. Tapi akhirnya Sakura memantapkan hatinya pada adikku. Opps, bukan adik kandung hanyalah karena ia adalah salah satu Uzumaki selain diriku dan aku lebih tua sedikit sehingga kuputuskan bocah berisik itu menjadi adikku secara sepihak. Walaupun si korban tak terima sih. Tak terasa aku tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Ayo cepatlah, sebentar lagi acara sakralnya akan dilangsungkan. Kau lambat kakak ipar jelek." Perintah Sakura membuat lipatan tercetak diwajahnya yang sudah dipoles itu.

"Dasar bodoh jelek, berani sekali kau mengejek kakak iparmu sendiri." Jawabku ketus. Huh, inilah yang selalu terjadi ketika aku hanya berdua dengan Sakura. Perdebatan konyol yang panjang.

Hingga akhirnya disinilah aku berdiri, dihadapan sebuah pintu besar yang akan menuntun jalanku kearah tempat sakral itu. Saat pintu tersebut terbuka aku hanya dapat menahan napas sesak.

Hidupku berubah.

Jalan dengan anggun hingga aku sampai disana, jika saja tubuh gadis Hyuuga didepanku ini tidak menghalangiku, sudah dipastikan aku dapat melihat wajah tampan miliknya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku hanya dapat berada dibelakang gadis Hyugga itu. Menjadi pendamping perempuan calon-- oh tidak, dia sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha sekarang. Sesaat setelah janji itu terucap.

Aku akan selalu menjadi seperti ini. Bayangan yang bahkan tak kau hiraukan keberadaanya.

Pernikahan antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu telah berakhir sejak tadi. Saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul disebuah ruangan menikmati hidangan serta sake dimeja. Semua dari mereka datang tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk didalamnya aku, karena dulunya akupun adalah sebagian dari kelompoknya Tim Taka. Obrolan pun terjadi dimana-mana. Membicarakan hal-hal aneh hanya sekedar basa basi. Dan aku pun harus ikut didalam obrolan tersebut.

"Karin-san, kau tidak mau minum sedikit ?" Tanya sang Nyonya Uchiha dengan wajah yang sangat anggun dan cantik. Ah ya, sejak tadi aku hanya bisa meminum ocha serta memakan daging yang ada dihadapanku.

"Tidak Hinata-chan, aku sedang tidak ingin." Ujarku kepadanya. Senyum sengaja kuterbitkan agar terlihat meyakinkan.

"Karin..." Juugo seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu memnggilku dengan tatapan bingung.

"... Hmmm, tak biasanya kau tak minum. Saat ada sake didepanmu biasnya kau akan minum hingga mabuk dan tidur hingga air liurmu menetes lalu mencoba menggoda Sasuke"

Perempatan siku mulai muncul di dahi indah Karin, hingga tiba-tiba saja Karin sudah mencekit leher Juugo dari belakang.

"Sialan kau Juugo bodoohhhhhh. Akan kubunuh kau. Kukirim kau keneraka sialan !!!!!" Sumpah serapahku kukeluarkan begitu saja. Hingga terpecahlah gelak tawa disana.

Aku tahu, Juugo hanya mencoba untuk menghiburku. Siapapun tahu bahwa aku salah seorang pemuja Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang telah resmi terikat.

Ceklek

"Tadaima!" Kuedarkan pandanganku pada seluruh ruang yang tertangkap mata ruby milikku. Berantakan. Itu adalah penjelasan singkat tentang keadaan ruangan ini. Benar saja, perabot jatuh ke lantai, sisa makanan yang belum dibersihkan hingga kamar yang terlihat seperti kandang hewan. Tak beraturan, tidak rapi, atau apapun yang menceminkan keadaan jijik ada di salah satu apartemen sederhana yang ditempatinya kini.

"Haaaahh" helaan napas itu keluar lagi kali ini. Tak terhitung sudah keberapa ratus helaan napas itu keluar. Mulai dipungutnya barang-barang berserakan itu, yah seorang Karin sedang berusaha membereskan kapal pecah tersebut.

02.16

Tergambar jelas raut kelelahan yang sedang melanda kunoichi satu-satunya milik tim Taka. Karin Uzumaki. Setelah membereskan apartemen kecil miliknya Karin hanya dapat duduk diberanda sederhananya ditemani secangkir susu coklat hangat.

"Sepertinya rencana itu tidak bisa terlaksana malam ini. Huhh, aku tidak memperkirakan kalau membersihkan apartemen ternyata sangat melelahkan." Ujar Karin sambil menyesap kehangatan yang dipancarkan mug ditangannya.

"Apakah aku harus benar-benar pergi?" Racauku pelan.

Tidak kusangka akan seperti ini, ya aku tentu saja sudah menyiapkan semua mental ketika mendengar berita ini waktu itu ketika Suigetsu mengatakan Sasuke melamar Hinata. Tapi aku juga tak tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke sudah menjadi candu tersendiri seperti ini. Apalagi saat hormonku tidak stabil seperti ini.

"Maafkan Kaa-san sayang. Kaa-san tidak bisa membuatmu merasakan kasihsayang yang sesungguhnya" kuelus perut rataku. Disana terdapat benih, benih yang ditanamkan lelaki itu--Sasuke.

Semua itu terjadi ketika setelah perang dunia shinobi waktu itu. Saat semua orang sudah pulih dan sebagai rasa syukur semua orang merayakannya, tak terkecuali tim Taka karena dianggap telah membantu meraih kemenangan semua anggota diharapkan dapat ikut minum bersama. Ya, dan tim Taka tentu saja ikut merayakan. Walaupun dahulunya mereka adalah Missing Nin rank SS.

Tim Taka diberi keringanan oleh para petinggi Konoha yaitu dapat tinggal di Konoha, tetapi tetap menjalankan hukuman yaitu meminta maaf serta membantu pembangunan desa secara keseluruhan.

Malam itu mereka semua mabuk, dan terjadilah kecelakaan itu. Sasuke memperkosa Karin. Memperkosa bukanlah kata yang salah, Karin memang sangat mencintai Sasuke tapi tidak jika direnggut kesucian dengan menyebut nama wanita lain --Hyuga Hinata.

Hingga saat itu, Karin mengetahui dirinya hamil, tepat saat Suigetsu datang ke apartemennya dan mengatakan Sasuke melamar Hinata.

Tak ada yang tahu, satu orang pun.

Karin menutupinya. Ia, mengaburkan aliran cakra Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuh janinnya. Tentu saja itu dapat dilakukan karena ia adalah Uzumaki dan ia menguasai salah satu teknik segel klan Uzumaki jangan lupa juga bahwa ia adalah Uzumaki murni serta dapat mengontrol cakra dengan sangat baik. Sehingga tak satupun yang curiga.

Pernah terlintas ia akan membunuh janin malang tersebut tapi bagaimanapun hati nuraninya tidak mengizinkan. Sekarang janin tersebut akan memasuki minggu ke lima dalam perjuangan hidup. Dan Karin memutuskan akan menjadi orang tua tunggal.

"Hokage-sama" panggil seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh. "Karin, sedang apa disini? Kukira kau tak suka ramen?" Tanya sang Hokage kepada Karin dan jangan lupa senyum lima jari yang menghiasi wajahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Karin saat ini, lihatlah kelakuan aneh sang Hokage dihadapannya ini. Makan dengan tergesa serta belepotan dimana-mana. "Pelanlah saat makan, kau ingin tersedak" ujar Karin pelan setelah memesan beef ramen.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba makan ramen" jawabku atas pertanyaan Sang Hokage tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya, Karin" ucap Naruto.

"Hemm, hanya ingin" Singkatku.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah aku benar-benar telah diterima disini, maksudku di Konoha ini?" Lanjutku bertanya.

Terlihat Naruto menghentikan acara makan ramennya. "Tentu saja, tidakkah kau lihat. Kau diterima disini, kau bahkan membantu memulihkan beberapa shinobi setelah perang." Jawab Naruto dengan segera.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang begitu mengganggumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi aku bermaksud untuk berkelana. Mencari Uzumaki lain" jawabku.

"Hemmm, benarkah?" Tanyanya lagi. Dengan mata memicing.

"Aku ingin berkelana, mencoba mencari keluargaku. Mungkin saja mereka masih hidup ditempat lain" alasanku. "Karena aku sekarang adalah bagian dari Konoha, bisakah kau memberikanku izin itu? Setidaknya aku ingin berkelana selama setahun mungkin" tanyaku sambil teraenyum padanya.

"Hahhh baiklah, setidaknya kau harus kembali satu tahun lagi Karin" Jawab Naruto setelah menghela napas panjang.

Setelah itu seperti yang diketahui, Karin pamit untuk memulai perjalanan pasca tiga hari pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

"Karinnnn, tunggu aku" teriak kunoichi dengan rambut merah muda serta pirang (red: Sakura, Ino) diikuti oleh beberapa orang dibelakang mereka. Dan dia disana, menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Ini untuk bekal perjalananmu, karena aku baru belajar membuatnya dari nata-chan jangan harap rasanya akan enak ya" ujar Sakura setelah memberikanku sebuah tempat bekal. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Ini aku berikan hadiah spesial untukmu" ucap Ino sambil memberikan sebuah kotak?

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu berisi beberapa ramuan obat. Tenang saja, itu manjur sekali. Karena aku meraciknya dengan bantuan Tsunade-sama" jawab Ino.

"Terimakasih" ucapku disertai senyuman.

"Karin, kemarilah" ajak Juugo, disana sudah ada Suigetsu dan juga ia-- Uchiha Sasuke. Aku berjalan kearah mereka dengan pelan. Seakan menikmati waktu dengan irisku yang hanya terpaku akan ketampanan seorang Sasuke. Aku hampir sampai dengan tarikan Juugo dilenganku. Kami berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil dengan aku ditengahnya.

"Ayo berjanji satu tahun lagi kau harus sudah ada disini dan kita akan merayakannya dengan pesta meriah tim Taka" ucap Juugo semangat. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar ikrarnya.

"Hahaha baiklah. Satu tahun lagi, oke" ucapku menjawabnya.

"Hei, aku dan Juugo akan menikah" ujar seorang Suigetsu mengagetkanku. Apa? Bagaimana mungkin mereka menikah, mereka kan sama-sama lelaki. Homo kah? Pikirku. Wajahku yang menyerngit dan kaget membuat Juugo meralat perkataan Sui.

"Maksudnya kami akan menikahi pasangan masing-masing bodoh. Kenapa otakmu lelet sekali. Pasti kau berpikir aneh ya?" Ujar Juugo menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau kau mau berkelana bodoh" jawab Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, kudoakan kalian yang terbaik saja ya" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kurasakan aura mereka berdua sangat bahagia -- ahh, tidak hanya mereka berdua. Dia-- Sasuke pun sepertinya ikut bahagia. Sedari tadi ia hanya melihat kearahku 5 detik lalu beralih ke Nyonya Uchiha disana.

Kurasakan hangat pelukan Suigetsu "Hati-hati dijalan. Kami menunggumu disini bodoh" ucapnya. Dan ku jawab dengan anggukan. Lalu pelukan Juugo "Kau harus kembali kesini, ingat itu" ucapnya. "Baiklah" jawabku. Dan tibalah dia dihadapanku.

Grep

Dan aku dipelukannya. Erat sekali pelukanku untuknya. "Terimakasih dan maaf Sasuke-kun". 'Terimakasih telah memberikanku benih untuk mengingatmu selalu dan maafkan aku jika esok ia tidak mengenal ayahnya' batinku.

"Berhati-hatilah dan cepatlah kembali" ujarnya. Dan hanya kujawab dengan senyum getir.

TBC ~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke POV

Aku menyesal

Sungguh menyesal

Aku tahu, aku berdosa dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, entah kenapa. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun dan tetap menjalani keputusan awalku. Menikahi Heiress Hyuga.

~~~a

Dan hari ini, aku melihat gad-- ah tidak, dia bukanlah gadis lagi. Dia sejak saat itu telah berubah menjadi wanita.

Dia mencintaiku, dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, maafkan aku Karin, aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Sangat mencintainya.

~~~a

Juga, aku sejujurnya ingin berterimakasih padamu Karin. Terimakasih untuk tidak memintaku bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu aku terdengar pengecut. Tapi aku belum siap untuk kehilangan cinta pertamaku, Hyuga Hinata.

~~~a

Dan disinilah aku, memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Grep

Dan ia membalas pelukanku dengan sangat erat, seakan sedang melampiaskan semua rasa kecewa yang aku torehkan untuknya.

"Terimakasih dan maaf Sasuke-kun" lirihnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Karin, kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku.

Kami-sama, Karin aku benar-benar minta maaf.

"Berhati-hatilah dan cepatlah kembali" hanya kata itulah yang dapat kuucapkan.

Dan pada saat itulah kulihat, ia tersenyuman dengan getir.

~~~a

Cklek

"Tadaima..." seruku setelah membuka pintu.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun" sahut Hinata lembut. Dapat Sasuke dengar bahwa saat ini Hinata tengah memasak makan malam untuk mereka, dan aroma yang lezat pun langsung menyerbu penciuman sang Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

"Tou-tan"

Panggil seorang bayi perempuan manis yang sedang melihat kearah Sasuke dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan. Air liur yang menetes tak dihiraukan bayi berumur satu tahun tersebut. Yang dilakukannya hanya merangkak dengan cepat mendekati kaki sang ayah lalu memeluknya dan akhirnya berlabuh digendongan sang ayah disertai ciuman yang bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat bayi perempuan tersebut tertawa karena geli.

Sasuke menghirup aroma khas sang bayi dalam pelukannya itu,

"Haru-chan sudah mandi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum cerah. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Haruka.

"Pantas saja putri tousan ini harum sekali" seru Sasuke dilanjutkan dengan mencium seluruh wajah sang buah hati hingga menimbulkan gelak tawa yang nyaring dari Haruka.

Dan disana Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum cerah. Dia menyukai suasana ini dimana keluarga kecilnya berkumpul hangat di Mansion keluarga Uchiha ini. Sudah tiga tahun mereka menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak satu tahun lalu. Uchiha Haruka, bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik jelita. Dengan mata hitam legam dan bulat, pipi tembam, hidung mancung, rambut berwarna indigo seperti milik kaasannya. Jika dilihat hanya warna matalah yang diturunkan Sasuke untuk putrinya tersebut.

~~~a

Saat ini, Hinata sedang bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. Melampiaskan rindu setelah dua minggu tak bertemu pandang karena misi yang ditugaskan oleh Hokage.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Hinata pelan setelah lumayan lama bersandar pada Sasuke. Dan dapat dirasakan oleh Hinata pelukan Sasuke pada perutnya yang semakin erat.

"Aku pun sangat merindukanmu", ujar Sasuke pelan ditelinga Hinata. Dihirupnya aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata. Aroma yang paling ia sukai, aroma yang sangat menjadi candu baginya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haru saat aku menjalankan misi" Tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut Hinata yang lembut itu.

"Hahhhhh, kau tau anata" jawab Hinata dengan helaan napas yang lumayan panjang.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu merindukanmu, bahkan setiap 5 menit sekali ia hanya bertanya kau ada dimana" jawab Hinata sambil memperbaiki posisinya menjadi tidur menghadap sang suami.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terkikik membayangkan betapa merepotkannya Haru untuk Hinata.

"Dan juga Haru, menjadi semakin rewel. Jika ia menangis, ia hanya akan diam jika aku memberikan fotomu padanya" curhat Hinata kepada sang suami menjadi awal cerita mereka pada malam itu.

~~~TBC DULU YAA KEUUUTT


End file.
